walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgie (TV Series)
Georgie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the leader of her group. Overview Georgie is an intelligent woman who believes that the future of the world can be found through humanity's past achievements and skills which have been mostly forgotten in the present day due to the onset of modern technology. Georgie has believed in this for so long, that she was working on putting together a book containing this knowledge even before the Apocalypse. Georgie possesses a great enough knowledge of these matters to create plans and schematics by hand to put in the book. In the post-apocalyptic world, Georgie has a personality that is rarely seen amongst the survivors. Instead of being violent, mean and demanding, Georgie is calm, kind and seemingly genuine. When faced with three suspicious women, Georgie immediately recognized their suspicion and did nothing but speak calmly with them. When frisked at gunpoint, Georgie simply stated that she was not armed and offered no resistance, even when she was forcefully taken to the Hilltop. In conversing with Maggie's group, Georgie expressed a belief that the dead have brought out the best and worst in humanity, but the worst is outpacing the best at the current time. However, Georgie feels that that will eventually change and the knowledge she offers can help the best of humanity to build a brighter future in the hard times they are experiencing. Georgie shows a desire for people to believe in people again and to form trust with one another, something that she acknowledges is in short supply in the world. Georgie shows the ability to make judgments about people's natures simply by interacting with them briefly. Just by speaking to Maggie, Enid, Rosita, and Michonne, Georgie could tell that they were fine people "manners notwithstanding", something that she admitted to having seen very little of since setting out and not for a very long time. After seeing the desperate state of the Hilltop, Georgie was willing to alter her deal to the Hilltop's benefit as an act of kindness and faith. Though she knew she wasn't leaving with everything she had originally wanted, Georgie was willing to help by donating a sizable portion of her own food stores alongside her book to give Hilltop the chance to survive and become what she knew they could be. Georgie doesn't like phonographs with spoken word on them. She only likes ones with music and refuses to listen to any others. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Georgie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she used to work as a professor. At some point in her life, she began writing a book that she called "A Key to a Future", where she put handwritten plans for windmills and watermills as well as hand-drawn schematics which act as guides to refining grain, creating lumber and aqueducts. Georgie also created photocopies of the book over time. Post-Apocalypse Virginia Georgie survived the early stages of the outbreak and eventually became the leader of a group of survivors that aimed to find other communities and make trades where she would offer knowledge on how to make a better future in exchange for crates of food or phonographic records of music. However, over time Georgie and her group stopped encountering new communities and most of the ones they did encounter were not good people. Season 8 "The Key" While looking for more communities to negotiate with, Georgie along with her escorts Hilda and Midge discovered the Hilltop Colony and in order to get the attention of its inhabitants, Georgie left four crates near the place, explaining in a note that they had to supply her with food and musical records, in exchange for giving the community the key for their future. When Maggie, Enid, and Michonne arrive at the meeting point, Georgie exits her van and introduces herself and, before she can explain her intentions with the group, Rosita and Enid disarm the three women under Maggie's orders. Despite claiming she is offering knowledge that would help them grow their community, Georgie's proposal is rejected by the women and her group is taken to the Hilltop as prisoners until further notice. As they wait for their fate to be decided, Georgie observes the terrible conditions that the community is going through and decides to change the deal. When Maggie finally accepts her proposal later that day, Georgie reveals she will only take a single crate of records and leave Hilltop with a sizable portion of her food stores, admitting that the community needs it more than her people do. She then provides Maggie with a copy of her book and explains what lies within, expressing faith that Maggie will put it to good use. Having completed her mission, Georgie leaves the community with the promise of one day returning to be able to observe the progress they had made thanks to her great contribution. Season 9 "The Bridge" During the year and a half since their last meeting, Georgie kept contact with Maggie and her community by communicating with them through letters sent by her bodyguards in order to convince Maggie to join her group. "Stradivarius" In the following years, Georgie was able to successfully recruit Maggie, alongside her son Hershel, to join her expedition in discovering and building up other communities across the United States. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Georgie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Maggie Rhee Georgie and Maggie started off with a rocky relationship out of the fact of not knowing or trusting each other. At first Maggie has no intention in trading with her but after thinking it over she agrees and begins the start of them building trust. Eventually they have a great relationship and Maggie leaves Hilltop and joins Georgie in her journey. Rosita Espinosa Georgie and Rosita have a neutral relationship. Enid Georgie and Enid have a neutral relationship. Michonne Georgie and Michonne seem to have a good relationship. It was Michonne who trusted Georgie into trading with Hilltop in the first place. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"The Key" Trivia *As of "Open Your Eyes" Georgie is one of five characters introduced in Season 8 that are confirmed to be alive, the others being Gracie, Alden, Hilda, and Midge. *Georgie is mentioned in "Lines We Cross" as still traveling and working with Maggie. References Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Leaders Category:TV Series Category:Alive Category:Georgie's Group